


Command Of The Blade

by the10amongstthese3s



Series: The Gremlin Gets a Sword [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Jane is a protective mum who's trying her best, Kitty deserves self defence training, anne is the best big cousin, beheaded cousins WITH SWORDS, very brief mentions of sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Katherine Howard is infatuated with the idea of sword fighting. Of course, Anne Boleyn is ecstatic to embrace this passion! Jane Seymour... not so much.
Series: The Gremlin Gets a Sword [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555999
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	Command Of The Blade

To everyone’s surprise - and relief - Anne Boleyn was extremely security conscious when it came to her sword. Sure it may have been for Jane’s benefit to keep her from confiscating the weapon, but she wasn’t running around the house with it as they expected. Instead, the girl opted to keep it locked up in her room most of the time. This arrangement pleased all the queens' par one.

Katherine Howard was enamoured by the idea of a sword from the moment she saw her cousin’s performance with Cleves. The concept of being able to move so majestically whilst wielding such a dangerous item seemed to amaze the teenager. Watching Anne practise was quickly becoming her new favourite pass-time but soon, just watching wasn’t enough.

Kit wanted more. She wanted that power all to herself.

It wasn’t until she caught the girl sneaking into her room at 3am just to see the cased weapon that Anne realised just how intent she was on joining in with this new hobby. Jane had explicitly said to never let Kit touch the sword. To never let her weird such a hazardous weapon.

However, Jane never said that Kit couldn’t learn the techniques, just like Anne had. No sword required.

When Anne brought up the idea to Cleves, she instantly agreed to sit in on their classes and assist in Kit’s training and, soon enough, their midnight escapades started up once again. Sure Anne felt bad going behind Jane’s back once again but she could tell that her baby cousin needed this. She needed to feel strong and independent for once and maybe, just maybe, a sword could help with that.

Sword fighting is surprisingly similar to dancing. Kit didn’t expect the footwork to be so complicated when she first started but, soon enough, she got used to the familiar feeling of the choreographed steps. Sure Anne and Cleves would catch her out with their empty fades and swift movements, but the girl was learning to focus on her defence. She may not have the strength or tack to beat them in a fight, but she could defend herself until Anne was worn out, giving herself time to react and space to escape. Cleves couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face whenever Kit made one of those opportunities for herself. 

She was growing, adapting, just like Anne had.

Somehow, the three managed to hide their lessons from Jane for weeks. Part of Anne thought maybe the woman was turning a blind eye to it, but she couldn’t imagine her being so relaxed with the concept of Kit fighting, even if it was with a wooden sword. She’d made her opinion on the idea perfectly clear. Kit was, under no circumstance, allowed to be exposed to such unsafe activities. Not whilst she was still so vulnerable. So innocent.

They probably could have kept it a secret for longer too, if not for the events that happened one Friday evening after a double show day.

Kit was exhausted. All the queens were. Still, though, she insisted on doing stage door, not wanting to let down the fans who were waiting to see her. Parr and Jane, despite their fatigue, decided to tag along, not wanting the girl to have to face everybody by herself.

It was the usual routine. Pictures with fans, signing programmes, lovely comments from the wonderful audience members, even a few gifts. They really were lucky to have such dedicated fans. 

Everything was going so well until one man pulled Kit over to him and held a camera in her face. Seeing this interaction, Jane prepared to storm over there, but the fan in front of her was still speaking. 

Before Jane could even excuse herself, she was surprised to hear a cry from across the room. Not the cry of the vulnerable, young queen though. Instead, she saw the man from before on the ground, the tip of an umbrella pressed threateningly to his chest.

Immediately, everyone in the room froze and turned to look at Kit, who gave a sheepish smile and lowered the umbrella. Parr quickly had security escort the man outside whilst Jane checked over Kit, giving a quick apology to the remaining fans before guiding her back to the dressing rooms. There was no way they were spending another second at stage door after that ominous incident.

In the dressing room, Kit broke down into a fit of apologies whilst Anne, Aragon, and Cleves watched on in shock. “Kitty, slow down. What’s going on?” Anne asked, giving Jane a worried look as she took the teenager’s hands, squeezing them lightly. 

“H-he touched my butt and I panicked and-and I remembered what you taught me and I guess I hit him with a tail guard? Or something? I-I blacked out,” Kit explained in a slightly panicked tone, making Anne’s eyes go wide. 

Seeing the fear in both girls’ eyes, Jane gave a sigh and began gently stroking Kit’s back. “He wasn’t the nicest, huh? I looked away for two seconds and she had him on the ground with an umbrella stabbing at his chest,” Jane said, her voice calming after the chaos, “Parr’s up there with him and security right now. Thankfully, it looks like your lessons are paying off. That creep definitely got what he deserved.”

Hearing this comment, the girls couldn’t help the way their heads shot up in shock. Jane just gave a smirk at this. “You really thought I didn’t know?” She asked, making them blush. “You never said anything…” “Well, I knew you were in safe hands with Anne, my sweet girl,” Jane pointed out with a wink, “plus I may or may not have had a spy on the inside.”

Giving a grin, Cleves held up her hands, making Kit giggle. 

“So… you’re not mad?” Anne asked hesitantly, slightly afraid to hear the answer. 

To her relief though, Jane just gave a comforting smile at this. “Mad at you for going behind my back yet again? Yes, I may be slightly cross, I have to admit. I could never be mad at you two for having fun though. You took all the safety precautions I could’ve hoped for, according to Anna, so that’s a relief at least,” Jane hummed, kissing each girl’s forehead, “I’m so proud of you both. Self-defence is important, you proved that today. If you wish to continue your lessons then you have my whole-hearted blessing. Maybe you could even show the rest of us a move or two.”

Both girls gave a delighted squeal at this. The beheaded cousins were finally getting their freedom; the opportunity for self-expression through an art form that doubled as protection. A way for their confidence to grow with their skills. A chance to prove their strength after so many years of being beaten down and degraded by men with too much power.

Wrapping her arms around Jane, Kit couldn’t help giggling and she repeated her excited rambling of “thank you’s” and “I love you’s”. Anne just watched on with a devilish smirk.

“Great! Time to buy my Kitten a sword! Christmas sorted.”

“DON’T YOU DARE PUSH YOUR LUCK, BOLEYN.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wanted Kitty to get a sword so here you go! 🗡 Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoyed it!! 💚🦆


End file.
